nscfandomcom-20200222-history
Cydoni-Gibberia
Cydoni-Gibberia (Cydu: Ripublijka der Cydonji-Gybbaria, Gibberish: Ripablico do Cidono-Gibberija, often abbreviated to Cygo) is an island nation that debuted in NSC 20. Cydoni-Gibberia is one of the oldest and longest-participating nations in the contest, having entered every contest since their debut, one of only a handful of nations with over 100 appearances to do so. The capital city is Vardychinov and other large cities are Laskivé, Jurdaos and Danishri. There are three main languages in Cydoni-Gibberia: Cydu, Gibberish and English, with minorities of German, Spanish, French and Meelian. Cydoni-Gibberia lies to the south of Highwind landmass between Aspirinia and Bokia. Cydu citizens can travel to these nations from boat links, as well as Xhanostania, Serenate & Clair, Sunland and Viola Per Sempre. Travel is a major part of the average Cydu persons life, and as a result each major city has an airport linking to all other nations. There are many ethnic groups in Cydoni-Gibberia, with a high concentration of Walorian (9%), Maccha-Brugian (8.5%), Halitosian (5%), Arjan (2%) and Daffodilian (0.25%) citizens living on the island. Cydoni-Gibberia declared independence from Arjan control on March 8th 2008. In the contest, Cydoni-Gibberia has had mixed fortunes. The nation was victorious twice, in NSC 66 and NSC 81, and subsequently played host to the following contests. The most successful period for the nation was during the late 100s and 110s when Cygo finished in the prequalifying spots 5 times in 9 contests and also achieved two other Top 10 positions. However, the nation was not as fortunate in the late 50s and early 60s having failed to qualify for the final 11 times in a row. Current results have also taken a downturn. History The Island of Cydoni-Gibberia has existed for many years, before much of the other nations ever existed. Much of the population of Cydoni-Gibberia (which was originally known as The Republic of Varylaskivé) was spaced out across the island for many years, until Arjan explorers joined much of the tribes together. The capital city, Vardychinov, was the most populated city in all of Cydoni-Gibberia for every year until 2002, when Laskivé overtook it. National Flag The national flag of Cydoni-Gibberia is currently one of the only vertical tricolores in the world, with the other being the flag of Orangualia. The red signifies the strawberry fields that have brought in many sources of income for the island. The purple reflects the island's uniqueness from the other nations. The yellow indicates the sunlight logo of the island that signifies moving in a new direction. The yellow can also signify wealth and good luck. The national flag of Cydoni-Gibberia was adopted and declared official upon it's independence on Saturday 8th March 2008 and has since remained the same. National identity is very important in Cydoni-Gibberia and many official promotional banners for the nation's contest entries have included artistic variations of the Cydu flag, which has not been changed in the entirety of the nation's history. Geography , the capital city.]] .]] Roughly 45 million people live in Cydoni-Gibberia, with around 6.7 million of these residing in the metropolitan area of Vardychinov, the capital city. Varyl (population 348,000), although situated on the outskirts of the Vardychinov metropolitan area and formerly classified as a suburb of the city, is now a city in its own right. Outside of the capital region, 15 other large settlements have been designated with city status by the government, although some of these settlements vary in size from a few million to 50,000. Two of these settlement - Šppóplä and RëšeLå are on the northerly island of Låpøtré and are counted as city status for administrative reasons, but the population on the island is sparse and minimal. Another of these settlements, the Zoranian District City, exists for a similar purpose as the financial, political and regional centre of the former Zoran's Islands territory, acquisitioned following the nation's dissolution in 51. Some of the larger cities in Cydoni-Gibberia are Laskivé (2.1 million), Danishri (1.2 million), Obedeordest (1.1 million), Jurdaos (950,000), Salsoul (560,000) and Ilyasomenici (540,000). Two rural regions do not have a designated city; Bruixijan and Fjemrir. Cities Military Cydoni-Gibberia has one of the most powerful armies in the world, but is rarely used in combat as the nation prefers to maintain good relations with other nations. Each region has an army, with the CMF (Cydu Military Force) acting as the main national army, drawing troops from all regional armed forces. Cydoni-Gibberia fought alongside Halito and it's allies against Lolee and Rotterdamus for land on the Eastern mini-continent in 2008, and won. Reym-L-Dneurb 2009 War In early May 2009, Cydu scientists discovered a new island close to the northernmost point of the world which was discovered to have a large plantation of Langenlois potato trees and an unusually warm climate. However, the area of land has been claimed by the RLDian government, despite the many claims that Cydoni-Gibberia was the first to discover it. Tempers between the two nations frayed over the claims, and a war developed between the two nations. The first battle was won by a strong attack by the Reym-L-Dneurbians but the final two battles were Cydu victories, and as a result of this Låpøtré fell under Cydu control, making the nation the northernmost in the world by land ownership. Since falling under Cydu control the island has become a popular holiday resort and notorious around the world. Sport Cydoni-Gibberia has a national team in football, who entered the qualification rounds of the NSC World Cup's 2nd edition, however, came 4th in their group and were eliminated. In 2010, Cydoni-Gibberia became the second team to reach the knockout stages of the competition, winning 8 of their 10 group matches, and winning the group. The team managed the best goals for:goals against ratio of the group stages. Cydoni-Gibberia also took part in a mini tournament called the Peter Shilton Walk of Fame, held in Daffodilia. Cydoni-Gibberia competed in the 2nd NSC Games, and won 1 medal in Javelin and 4 medals in Canoeing and Kayaking, including 1 gold medal. Other popular sports in Cydoni-Gibberia include rugby, basketball, tennis and throwing and catching. Culture Cydoni-Gibberia is a very cultured nation, and the vast majority of its inhabitants have a high level of interest in art, music and design. Art Art is an important medium for the inhabitants of the island nation and many use it as a vehicle for self-expression. Graffiti is perfectly legal in Cydoni-Gibberia providing it is done artistically and is not done on the side of a protected, listed structure. Street art is very common in the island, particularly in the urban areas, and Cydoni-Gibberia is notorious for its various street artists. Grunge art is also popular in Cydoni-Gibberia, with dozens of galleries dotted across the land, dedicated to this form of expression. This artistic interest spills over into the graphical department at CyGiTV, who are responsible for the graphics produced for whenever the nation hosts a contest. In NSC 67, the broadcasted decided on "A Splash Of Colour" as a slogan, to signify the nation's interest in grunge art, colour and expression, which ties in well with the nation's love of music and creativity. Music Musical eclecticism is not uncommon in the nation, and this has been reflected in its choice of entries for the Nation Song Contest and the songs that have been in the running to represent the island, with various forays into electro, pop, indie, rock, trance, folk and even hip hop. The music scene in Cydoni-Gibberia has transformed and developed many times in its short history, and new emerging genres have cropped up every so often, with an emerging lo-fi, folk and minimalist scene. Generally, slower songs are not as popular in Cydoni-Gibberia as in other nations around Natia, however this style of song is growing in popularity on the island. The following genres have represented Cydoni-Gibberia in the Nation Song Contest. * Eurodance * Pop * Alternative * Rock * Dance * Electro * Indie-electro * Trance * Electrorock * Experimental * Folk * Electro-rap * Video game music * Post-rock * Drone Economy Cydoni-Gibberia's official currency is the Cydu Marka, but other usable currencies in the nation are the Pound, the Euro and the American Dollar. The economy in Cydoni-Gibberia is very high, and the country is regarded as one of the richest in the world, with major exports of Cydu Strawberries and other goods making massive amounts of money for the island. In the Nation Song Contest For more information, see Cydoni-Gibberia in the Nation Song Contest. Cydoni-Gibberia debuted at NSC 20, with the Utah Saints performing Something Good 08 in Ugaly. It did not qualify to the final, placing last with just 22 points. Cydoni-Gibberia qualified to the final for the first time in NSC 21. Cydoni-Gibberia has normally selected its entrants for the Nation Song Contest via an internal selection, carried out by the nation's member station of the NBU, CyGiTV. However, the broadcaster has sporadically organised a televised national final of competing songs, known from NSC 21 to NSC 57 as The Pulse of Music and from NSC 65 onwards as Cygovision. The most successful selection method for the nation thus far, by far has been Cygovision, spawning two victories and 5th place in just 6 editions of the national final. Historically, Cydoni-Gibberia had a poor showing in the contest, often finishing low table in the final or mid table in the semifinals. During the late 50s and 60s the island had a streak of 11 non-qualifications from NSC 55 to NSC 65, finally qualifying again in NSC 66, resulting in the islands' first ever win. Cydoni-Gibberia won again, beating its best score, in NSC 81. In recent years, Cydoni-Gibberia has become one of the contest's most successful nations, finishing in the Top 4 on five occasions in just nine years between 108 and 116 and only failing to qualify once since NSC 103. Red is last, gold 1st, silver 2nd and bronze 3rd. All joint results are shown and ties are not broken. Competed in SF 1 in: 27 - 28, 31, 33, 35 - 36, 38, 40, 42, 44, 48 - 49, 51 - 52, 55 - 58, 60, 62 - 63, 65, 68 Competed in SF 2 in: 20 - 26, 29 - 30, 32, 34, 37, 41, 43, 45 - 47, 50, 53 - 54, 59, 61, 64, 66, 69 - 71 Prequalified in: 39, 67, 72 * History Recap Part 1 (NSC 20 - NSC 49) * History Recap Part 2 (NSC 50 - NSC 79) coming soon * = Qualified through Rest Jury ** = Joint 10th, lost tie to qualify Best placings Below is a summary of the five best final performances of Cydoni-Gibberia in the contest. Hostings Cydoni-Gibberia has hosted the Nation Song Contest twice in its 86-year history, in NSC 67 and NSC 82. This resulted from the island winning both of the previous editions, meaning organisation rights fell to CyGiTV. In the event of a third Cydu hosting, a city other than Vardychinov would get the honour. Spinoff Entries Cydoni-Gibberia debuted in the spinoff series of NSC in NSC NF 6 in Belvist, where they participated with The Revelations, singing It's You. At the close of voting, it had placed 8th in a field of 30, gaining 73 points from 13 of the 27 voting countries, yet did not recieve any 12 points. Cydoni-Gibberia generally has bad spinoff results, apart from the Oldies series, where they came 2nd and 1st, in that order. Other Entries Cydoni-Gibberia has taken part in two older MSN NSC editions. The first was held by Kostanovia and the island finished 3rd overall with Eric Prydz's song Niton (The Reason). The second event was held in Cydoni-Gibberia itself, in Vardychinov Arena, represented by In Case of Fire with The Cleansing. The nation finished 2nd with 53 points, one point behind the winner Kostanovia. Cydoni-Gibberia periodically took part in MSN NSC Unlimited, hosting two editions of these contests. Festivali i Convos Cydoni-Gibberia debuted in the second edition of Festivali i Convos, the more regulated successor to MSN NSC Unlimited taking place on Skype. The island has been victorious in the contest four times. Cydoni-Gibberia took part in the first Country Elimination Contest but was eliminated in the third round, with Kasabian's Shoot The Runner. The nation then hosted the second instance of this contest, with Does It Offend You, Yeah?'s Dawn of The Dead being eliminated in the secound round. The island will be represented by Röyksopp with Happy Up Here in Absolutely Everybody, which was the nation's NSC 36 entry. Rumour also has it that the nation's smallest island, Låpøtré, takes part in another contest in a parallel universe, but scientists have disputed these rumours. Voting For more information, see Cydoni-Gibberia Points Breakdown. Final Points Given (Top 5) Cydoni-Gibberia has given the most final points to... Last updated: NSC 83 Final Points Recieved (Top 5) Cydoni-Gibberia has recieved the most final points from... Last updated: NSC 83 Awards Here is a list of all of the NSC Awards that Cydoni-Gibberia has been associated with. See also * Cydoni-Gibberia in the Nation Song Contest * Låpøtré References Category:Nations Category:Cydoni-Gibberia